The Royal Family
by Akiba-chan-X3
Summary: After sharing an intense and deep feeling of love, the queens of Arendelle decide to form a family, three new princessess will turn the kingdom upside down as they grow up and learn about love and life. Please R&R! :3


Notes: This fic obviously contains ElsaxAnna, if you are offended/dislike/hate the idea of pairing these two then do NOT read nor flame, otherwise go ahead and take a look. This fanfic was not written by me, I contributed with some ideas and translated it to English which isn't my native language so help me improve please, I may write the naughty version of how the royal family came to be eventually, we'll see. Read and review hope you enjoy. ^w^

Original author: .com and .com

Translation, editing, some ideas: Me

New updates: Since the rhythm of the fic was rather rushed we decided to compliment this chapter a lot more, we prepared lots of cute moments for this chapter, so we hope you enjoy! :D

Some time after Frozen's events, old troll Pabbie had the unexpected visit of Queen Elsa and her wife Anna, both wished from the bottom of their hearts to have a baby but didn't know how so they recurred to the old troll's magic…

Thanks to the troll's magic and the love they felt for each other, Anna conceived a baby, both queens were really happy, especially Elsa. The queen sent a royal order to lock all the doors of the kingdom to protect Anna and her future baby from any threat. Anna got more excited as days passed by…

"He or she can sleep in the room where we grew up! There's also the room in which they…locked you, but this time it will be different! I can already picture it!" Anna said as she caressed her belly. Elsa on the other hand, started to worry…

"What if the baby doesn't love me? Or if I end up being a horrible mother for him or her?" Anna cuddled next to Elsa, holding her hand fondly,

"Elsa, of course the baby will love you a lot, you are my dear sister, a loving wife and soon you will be an excellent mother for her…" Elsa blushed after listening to those words; she got closer to Anna and kissed her forehead.

"Yes…" There was a moment of silence which was broken by Anna,

"What if she inherits your ice powers!?" This was now another reason to keep Elsa worried, but she was going to try her best for the baby.

It didn't take long for Anna to experiment the problems of pregnancy like nausea and fatigue. Elsa did everything she could to make things better for her, and Anna sometimes took advantage of that.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Queen Elsa, but I should let you know that Queen Anna has ordered more chocolates." One of the servants said while he entered the room Elsa was in.

_But she just ate a whole tray!_

"All right…can you take another tray to her?" Elsa said feeling tense; wondering if too much chocolate could be bad for her wife's pregnancy. The servant answered with an "Understood, your majesty" and left the room.

Elsa nearly lost her patience some days, attending all of Anna's cravings was making her exhausted.

"Elsa, I know that the hot weather doesn't bother you, but could you…um...make the room cooler?" Anna requested to a sleepy Elsa as she tried to get some rest. Elsa got up rather tired, her eyes closed with drowsiness, the room started to get covered in ice as she used her magic on it but it wasn't long till Anna woke her up again, this time asking to unfreeze the room…

"Sweetheart…this isn't fun, you know?" Elsa said half asleep and with a heavy voice.

"I know…I am truly sorry…"the red headed queen apologized as she lay next to her wife.

"…but this time I know what will allow me to get some sleep." She got closer to Elsa, embracing her with all of her body, Elsa was surprised but then Anna soothed her with a smile,

"…Your skin is cold…this is perfect." Elsa smiled back and hugged Anna with love.

The day they had been and hadn't been waiting for had arrived. The baby was born; a girl with white skin, bright blue eyes that resembled Elsa's and lighter hair than Anna's. Elsa spoke as she held the baby girl in her arms next to her Anna,

"She is beautiful…"

"Do you think she has your powers?" Anna asked hurriedly, Elsa giggled and gave a soft kiss to Anna's cheek,

"We'll have to wait and see."

The little one was named "Lenna" and raising her was a feat for both Anna and Elsa who never had experience with kids, least with babies. Elsa had to cancel days of royal paperwork to help Anna take care of her daughter in order to compensate what Anna had gone through during the pregnancy. Elsa gave all of her effort; she was the first one to wake up when she heard the little girl cry.

"Come on Elsa, let me take it from here, you haven't slept all night, love." Anna said as Elsa got up from her bed and slid the wrong foot into one of her royal slippers.

"No Anna...I'll…go…please…rest." she muttered while getting up, Anna held her hand and helped her seat down again.

"Elsa! Don't overdo it, it's sweet from you but you'll make me worry about you, she is our daughter, both of us will help each other to attend her needs." She gave a kiss to Elsa's cheek and laid her down on the bed.

"Rest, I'll take care of Lenna." Elsa tried to reply but sleepiness took over her when she felt the soft pillow again…

Fun moments happened now and then, Anna enjoyed watching Elsa feeding Lenna, the baby was rather curious and she got distracted with everything she saw. Elsa created small snow figures and made them float towards her direction in order to get Lenna's attention.

"Elsa, you're opening your mouth along with Lenna again." Anna said with amusement as she covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Elsa blushed,

"I do it unconsciously…but not all the time."

But there was something that Elsa couldn't do…no matter how much Anna begged…

"Elsa! I am always the one changing Lenna's diapers, you haven't even tried it, I promise it's not that difficult!" Anna tried to reach Elsa but she swiftly walked to the other corner of the room.

"No, you don't understand Anna, look…how can I explain this…" Elsa thought up an answer as Lenna stayed on the table, gazing at her mothers, the castle's servants that walked the aisle stopped briefly to look at both queens.

"My powers! I mean, you know how they are connected to my feelings don't you? What if I freeze Lenna when I attempt to change her…" was the excuse she made up; Anna's eyes gave her a gaze of disbelief, noticing this, Elsa continued,

"And…why do you think I had the gloves? It wasn't just because of my powers…"

"She is your baby as well! All right…if you need the gloves so much here..." With a sigh, Anna took Elsa's old gloves from the drawer.

Elsa was cornered in more than one sense now; it didn't take her long to change Lenna's diapers. Anna stayed at her side to aid if required, or to prevent her from fleeing, certain smells from the diapers were giving Elsa thoughts about running away. Lenna just looked around happily.

Lenna grew up and became a really curious little princess she explored the whole palace entering and exiting rooms while she laughed with her doll.

"Ha! You found me, Lenna!" Anna came out of the closet in her room.

"Come here!" picking up Lenna to keep playing, her daughter laughed and gave her a hug.

"Mom, where's mom Elsa?" she asked. Anna got closer to the bed and sat with her.

"She is busy, but when she is done with work she will come and play." She replied with a smile.

The tasks of a queen seemed endless, royal paperwork had increased in huge amounts in the last months. Both queens had to take decisions, but with Lenna's existence, Elsa preferred that Anna spent all the time with her, this kept her calm. In her days off, Elsa could spend the whole day with Lenna, entertaining her child with icey powers, Lenna ran to her, asking,

"Mom! Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa, giving her a hug replied, "Yes, let's build a snowman."

One night, Lenna woke up and hurriedly ran to her mother's room, she knocked on the door, opened it and took a peek…

"Lenna? What's wrong?" A drowsy Anna asked, she sat on her bed,

"Are you all right?" The snow queen asked noticing how Lenna gripped her doll tightly.

"I…had a nightmare…" she replied with teary eyes, this moved Anna,

"Aww Lenna, come and sleep with us." She said dearly, lifting her arms encouraging her to come closer. Lenna closed the door and hurried towards the bed; she jumped on it and found her place between them. Mommy Elsa caressed her cheeks and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't be afraid, mommy Anna and me are here to protect you." She said with a smile, the three of them closed their eyes and fell into deep slumber, Lenna couldn't feel safer.

They introduced her to Olaf as well, when he saw the girl, he approached with excitement,

"Hi! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Lenna giggled at Olaf's appearance but quickly got closer to the snowman and gave him a warm embrace, earning a new friendship. Olaf kept close to the girl to look after her.

No one knew if Lenna had Elsa's powers or not, but one night, Olaf dashed into the queens'

room, he spoke with an eager yet lively voice,

"Elsa, Anna! It happened!" he started to wake them up. Elsa sat up on her bed,

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked, Olaf got closer,

"It's Lenna! She has powers as well!"

Both queens entered their daughter's room; they saw Lenna lying on her bed, her eyes staring with awe on the ceiling. It was snowing in her room; she gazed at her hands and tried to create something else, her efforts just resulting in small snowflakes. Anna quickly approached her and noticed her daughter's skin felt cold to the touch, just like her beloved wife's skin.

"Look mommy!" Lenna said shaking her hand. Elsa sat on the floor with Lenna and fondly held her hands, speaking with a calm voice that was also full of pride,

"Teach me Lenna, how do you do it?" Elsa asked as Lenna tried to create more snow. Anna felt moved as she watched the scene, Elsa would teach her how to control her powers from that day on.

When Lenna was six years old, Anna thought of having another baby, thinking that Lenna would be lonely without someone to play with. Elsa blushed when she heard Anna,

"A-another one!?" she asked with astonishment.

"Yes…I want a little brother or sister for Lenna so she can play with someone, just like we did when we were kids!" ...Elsa regarded the idea with fear, memories of the night when she accidentally hurt Anna with her magic and a childhood locked in a room without seeing her sister invaded her mind. Anna held Elsa's hands still waiting for an answer, analyzing the situation in more detail, it was clear that Lenna wouldn't go through the same, she had two mothers that would understand and support her. Elsa lifted her face to look at Anna, with a nod she quickly exclaimed,

"Yes…yes! Let's have another baby," after hearing those words, Anna hugged her with glee, whispering an "I love you" to her ear.

Anna's second pregnancy was even more troublesome for Elsa. The sudden mood swings had no explanation, in one second Anna became extremely sad after being very happy. She even scolded Lenna harshly after she realized she had eaten her chocolates, this scared Lenna. Elsa explained to the young princess that mommy Anna's behavior was only temporal.

"I still don't understand, why does she get angry so easily?" Elsa didn't know how to explain, but tried her best,

"That's because you'll soon become an older sister" she said shyly and with a smile. Lenna, still not understanding repeated her mother's words,

"Older sister?" Elsa nodded,

"You will have a little sister or brother." Lenna got sunk in her thoughts for a while…

"Is that why mommy Anna is upset?" Elsa didn't know how to respond, Lenna was still too young to understand certain things.

Putting asides the problems Anna brought up, her pregnancy went rather well, Lenna helped in everything she could just like Elsa. This time Anna's belly was slightly bigger than when she was waiting for Lenna.

"How are you feeling?" Elsa asked Anna while she got closer to the edge of the bed to sit.

"…I'm feeling all right, she is calm right now, but moves a lot the whole day…oh!" Quickly taking Elsa's hand she placed it on her belly, the queen could feel a slight movement that gave her a pleased smile,

"Did you feel it?" Anna asked with enthusiasm after seeing Elsa's reaction, she answered with a blissful smile accompanied with a nod.

The birth of the second baby arrived, Elsa was very worried, it was taking a lot longer than when Lenna was born.

_What if something went wrong?_ She thought, walking in circles out of the room where Anna was, Lenna got closer,

"Mom, why hasn't mom Anna come out? She is okay right?" Elsa took Lenna into her arms.

"…Of course she will be okay…" the room's doors opened interrupting Elsa's voice. One of the castle's servants came out,

"Congratulations your majesty, you had twins." Elsa startled a little,

"T-Twins!?"

Lenna and Elsa entered the room, Anna was holding two small baby girls. Lenna approached curiously to look at her new sisters. Elsa placed her hands over her mouth; she still couldn't believe they had twins.

"…Twins…" she repeated full of diverse emotions. Anna handed one of the babies to Elsa. Both of them had Anna's skin tone and eye color but their hair was completely white…except for a strand of reddish hair. They looked exactly the same; the only difference was the location of that strand of hair.

"From now on they are my little sisters!" Lenna exclaimed in a very lively manner. "Hey…sister…" she placed her index finger on her baby sister's hand; she quickly closed her small palm around Lenna's finger, firmly holding her older sister.

"Amelie and Ellie" where the names given to these little twins, it was later discovered that they had inherited Elsa's powers at a very early age.

"ELSA!" The scream could almost be heard across all Arendelle, scared, Elsa ran to the room wondering what had happened, she entered,

"What's going on!? Are you okay!?" Anna was sitting on the bed, her back facing the room's entrance. Her hair rested freely on her shoulders that were uncovered long with part of her back and chest, apparently she had been breastfeeding one of the twins.

"Yes well…it's just…I think…Ellie…inherited…your powers…" she said between shivers and with a blushing face as the turned to face her wife who got closer without knowing how to react to Anna's words.

"Huh? Isn't it a bit too soon for her to develop them?" As she got closer, Anna's bristled skin became noticeable, Anna turned away embarrassed. She was carrying Ellie, the newborn had frozen part of Anna's breast with her tiny hands and Anna was trying to fight the cold. Elsa's face got tinted with a slight reddish color and her hand rushed to her mouth to cover a small giggle.

"I had finished feeding Amelie, I decided to feed Ellie too but when I held her, she was freezing cold, I got her closer and well…" she said withstanding the cold that Ellie's hand gave to her as she touched her mother's skin.

That was the story of how Ellie's powers were discovered, she didn't have them entirely though, unlike Lenna, she could only create snow with her hands which was rather troublesome at the beginning. While being a newborn she kept on freezing things unconsciously,

"It's the fourth milk bottle! The fourth one!" one of the servants complained as she walked to the kitchen to prepare another bottle.

"…I am sorry…" Elsa excused herself with a low voice that was almost inaudible as if it was her fault that her daughters had ice powers. She had taken care of Ellie when Anna stopped breastfeeding her. Lenna regarded the scene with amusement; her little sister froze everything she touched. In the other side of the room, Anna had finished feeding Amelie, she held her baby making her feet touch the ground, the small one moved her little legs. Trying to take small steps she pressed her feet on the ground with force.

"Come on Amelie…one…two…" Anna now held her arms, Amelie had advanced just a few centimeters, Lenna got closer,

"Oh! Mom! When will they be able to play with me? Tomorrow?" Excited to see her sisters grow she made lots of questions that made Anna chuckle.

"Lenna, you'll be playing with them soon." Anna looked at Lenna's expression, happy and full of enthusiasm just by watching her sisters, this made the queen remember when she and Elsa played every morning when they were kids.

"…Would you like to help your sister give a few steps?" Hearing this question made Lenna even more excited. Anna got closer with Amelie, Lenna nervously took her sister and pulled her into a hug with her arms, she tried to move with her while Anna made sure everything was okay.

"…No…Ellie…Ellie!" Elsa sighed.

"She froze her milk again, didn't she?" was Anna's response to Elsa's sighing; the snow queen just turned around and showed the frozen milk bottle.

"Gerda won't like this…oh Ellie, why can't you keep your hands still?" she placed the bottle on the table next to the other four that were frozen and hugged her child. Anna was enjoying the view of her wife and daughter embracing each other when she suddenly started slipping, trying to keep balance she returned her glance at Lenna, the floor bellow her was covered in ice. Lenna stared at her mother without letting go her sister.

"I didn't do it!" was the first thing Lenna said, both queens tried to move carefully.

"Amelie?" Anna kept her eyes on the twin who was still in her big sister's arms, smiling and trying to walk; as her feet touched the ground more ice covered its surface.

Both had inherited Elsa's powers, but not fully, Amelie could create ice and freeze the ground with her steps, while Ellie could control her magic through her hands, the two never separated as if they depended on each other.

They used those powers to their advantage, especially for games and mischief, they loved nagging the servants and their sister Lenna, their pranks went from freezing her hair to starting snowball wars inside the room. In the presence of Anna and Elsa, the twins transformed into two little angels, they weren't capable of breaking a cup in their mothers' presence.

"How many times have we told you that you can't play with snow here!?" shouted one of the palace's maids, chasing the twins that had hidden in the armor display room. The girls hurled snowballs and slid on the floor.

"Ellie, look!" screamed Amelie while she placed on her head one of the armor's helmets, Ellie went to her using the bike they shared.

"Woah! Hey, I have an idea!" Ellie whispered something to Amelie's ear, the maid, tired of the chase, leaned on one of the armors. If enough attention was paid to it, an ice mark shaped like a cross could be seen, but it was too late for the maid, she heard something approaching fast.

"Chaaaaaarge!" Ellie shouted as the steered the bike with Amelie whose head was still covered by the helmet; both were carrying a mini ice lance formed by them. Heading forwards at top speed the maid could do nothing but dodge quickly, the sound of falling armors echoed through the castle's hallways.

No armor could resist the twins' attacks, Elsa, with the entire burden it conveyed, had to punish them. Three days without using their powers, to make sure this was done, she had made special gloves and boots of the same material of her old gloves.

If one of them took the gloves off the punishment would last longer, the servants watched over them constantly so they stayed in their room most of the time, it was the only place where they could use their magic.

"Amelie, Ellie, why don't you go out and play in the garden, or read a book?" Lenna suggested as she entered their room.

"It's no fun if we can't use our powers…" Ellie replied sadly, looking at the gloves that covered her hands.

"Come on, it's not that bad." She tried to cheer them up, sitting next to Ellie on her bed,

"That's what you say; you're the perfect daughter, the spoiled child of mom Elsa and mom Anna." Amelie said as she played with a doll that looked just like her.

"That's not true, our mothers love you a lot, you need to learn to behave and not do so much mischief…or do it where there aren't any armors."

Even when Lenna was the role model, the perfect daughter, she didn't hesitate to help her two little sisters when her favorite treat, chocolates, was involved.

"Okay Amelie, prepare the area…" Ellie whispered to her twin while checking on the hallway. Amelie nodded, with a tap on the ground she froze part of the kitchen's floor, the cook not noticing a thing.

"Ready..." Amelie answered.

"Good, let's count to three!" her sister Ellie said as she prepared a snowball.

"One…two…and…three!" Ellie threw the snowball, it landed on the cook's butt, making her flop over onto the ice, she slid on the ice till she reached the hallway, then one of the twins entered the kitchen quickly, took all of the chocolates her small hands could hold and ran out of the place.

"You two! You're in trouble! Wait till I tell your mother!" the cook shouted as the twins got lost from her sight when they turned into the hallway to the right, as the cook turned on the aisle she only found Lenna at its end.

"Princess Lenna, where are the twins? You should have seen them running this way." The cook asked panting a little due tiredness from running so much.

"Ah, I haven't seen them run around here…" Lenna said with a big grin on her face, giggling could be heard faintly from the door behind her.

"Those two…when I see them…it's the second time they take all of queen Anna's chocolates." Lenna just kept smiling while the cooked returned angrily to the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, Lenna got inside the room with her sisters to share the stolen chocolate.

"Thanks Lenna!" Amelie exclaimed giving her sister a hug.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for your help the cook would have scolded us and taken all of the chocolate." Ellie said as she split the chocolates in equal parts.

"Yes, but mommy Anna will be upset if she finds out..." Lenna mentioned.

It didn't take much time for Queen Anna to realize that her chocolates where gone, she started to pout and complain about the lack of chocolate. Elsa had no choice; to make it up for Anna she placed a special order to import exclusive chocolate from a neighboring kingdom.

Not even Olaf was safe of Ellie and Amelie's doings; they made him lose his head several times…

"Hey…why are you hanging from the ceiling?" The snowman asked.

"Sorry Olaf!" Amelie said, "We are preparing a surprise for you!" Ellie said happily while she created lots of snow in the dancing room, after a lot of time, both of them took Olaf's head to place it on some sort of new body they had created; he now looked bulky and strong. Anna was walking by the dancing room, after seeing Olaf she started laughing.

"Amelie and Ellie, I hope you leave Olaf like he was before."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
